You Are Not Alone
by Saving Angel
Summary: When Hermione finds Draco alone and upset in the Prefects bathroom, her heart goes out to the lonely Slytherin. But with tensions about the war rising, will their friendship be threatened? What will happen to the strangest of allies? read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is a new story, it's Dramione, and it's set during HBP. The HBP timeline and events will not be totally the same through the story and I apologize if that bothers you. ****Anyways, review and tell me what you think :) **

You are not alone

Chapter One

Hermione was walking down the hallway towards her morning potions class. She was late. Snape was going to be none too pleased. And to make it worse, the class was with the Slytherins. _At least Malfoy might not be there, _Hermione thought hopefully. The blonde haired ferret had been absent for quite a few lessons now. Seeing as it was Snape's class and Snape was somewhat a mentor towards Draco, he did not take points from Slytherin for the absence. Hermione was almost sure that's why Draco was choosing to miss that particular class and be present at all his others. Wondering what torture the seemingly evil professor would have for her today, Hermione continued on down the hall.

Rounding a corner, the young witch heard a rather odd noise coming from the lavatory on her right. It was a prefect's bathroom, so no one should be using it at this hour of the day, but someone was definitely inside. She paused outside the door and listened intently. A sort of strangled choking sound was coming from inside. Curiosity getting the best of her, Hermione pushed the door open and silently slipped inside.

What met her eyes shocked her. There was Draco Malfoy curled up tightly with his head buried in his hands, sobbing. He appeared to have collapsed. He didn't look up as she entered, not hearing her over his own muffled crying. Hermione's heart went out to him. Everyone always thought he was so bad, having joined the death eaters and all. But before her sat not someone who was bad, but someone who was just as scared as the rest of them. He was just like everyone else when it mattered, but his hand was forced by the choices of his parents. He didn't want the fate that was laid out for him any more than anyone else would.

The shy Gryffindor inched forwards, debating whether or not to announce her presence. Draco's sobs were getting louder. Hermione wanted nothing more than to just run over to him and wrap him up in her arms, tell him he had another choice. He had the potential to be so much more than this! A tear wound its way down Hermione's cheek, her heart breaking for the boy in front of her. She walked farther into the room and cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

Draco's head shot up and his eyes locked with hers. There were dark circles under his eyes and they were red around the rims. His face was thin and even paler than normal.

He attempted his famous sneer but it was weaker than normal, "What are you doing here, Granger?"

"You… Malfoy, look at yourself! What have you become?" Hermione inched closer, not wanting to tempt the temperamental Slytherin into hexing her or anything like that.

"None of your business, Mudblood," Malfoy's eyes gave him away, he didn't really mean that. His eyes weren't cold or harsh like usual, but resigned and pained. He looked so much older than the last time she had seen him and it was startling.

"Draco," Hermione knelt down on the ground next to him, speaking gently. "Draco, you have a choice! The order will protect you, they can get you out of this!"

'That's where you're wrong. He has my family. He would kill them in an instant. I can't let that happen; I won't be responsible for that!" Fresh tears spilled over and ran down his face. "My father, I couldn't care less… but my mother…"

"You're not alone, Draco. You really aren't."

"You're wrong, Granger! I am. I have to do this!"

"No, Draco, you don't. You could be so much more than this… Let someone help you for once in your life!"

"And who, exactly, would want to help me?"

Hermione glanced away. "I would," she spoke, barely above a whisper.

Draco looked surprised. Why would she want to help him after the way he had treated her? He didn't deserve her help, that he knew. So why was she here? After all the years he had tormented her, why did she even bother to stay with him? Could it be she cared about him? How would that be even remotely possible? He suddenly had the overwhelming desire to reach out to her, touch her, hold her. _What is this, _he wondered.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was reaching out to her face, turning her eyes back towards his. She inhaled sharply as his fingers grazed her cheek. She raised her eyes slowly so they were looking into his again.

"Why?" he spoke gently. "Why would you want to help me?"

Hermione sighed. "You can't go at everything alone, Draco. Everyone needs help sometimes. It just so happens I tend to be more understanding than most. I understand what you're going through. I can't imagine how it must feel… I know that isn't a very good answer, but it's all I can give you. In all honesty, I don't know either."

"But I've treated you so horribly… how can you still stand to be around me?"

"It's in the past, Draco. Neither you nor I can change it, so I might as well let it go." The brunette sighed. "We can figure this out, Draco. I'll help you. But first we need to talk to Dumbledore."

Draco pulled away from her, realizing what she was implying, and realizing that he still had an arm around her shoulders. "He would know… The Dark Lord would know."

"You would be protected. I promise you, Draco. And as soon as we could get to your mother she would be, too."

"I don't know… I just don't know…"

"You don't have to decide now, Draco. But please, keep an open mind. There are other options out there for you."

"Yeah, ok. Why me, though? Why did he have to choose me to do this, Hermione?"

Hermione was surprised, he used her actual name for once. "Do what exactly?"

Draco hesitated.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise. You can trust me."

"I know… I've just never told anyone but… well… Snape."

"You told Snape?" Hermione's eyes went wide. _So it's true, then. Snape is a death eater. _

"Yes, he's a… well… let's say friend of the family. My mother told him to protect me and he's been watching out for me all year."

"I see…" started Hermione cautiously. "Well, Dumbledore trusts him, so I guess I do, too."

"You're probably wondering why I've been missing his classes," Draco sighed. If he had looked ahead in his life and seen himself now, trusting Hermione Granger with something that could have both he and his family killed, he would have thought he'd lost his marbles. Well, the few that were left that is. You tend to lose it rather young when the only people you know are Death Eaters for your entire young life.

"Yes, actually, I am," Hermione leaned up against the wall behind her in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. Seeing this, Draco magiced up a small couch and stood, helping the girl to her feet. They sat down a respectable distance apart from each other and Hermione curled her legs up under her, ready to listen to him for as long as it took.

Draco put a silencing charm on the bathroom so no passersby would hear them and took a deep breath.

"The Dark Lord himself has given me orders. I must kill Albus Dumbledore. In one month. Ad figure out how to sneak Death Eaters into the castle undetected."

"So what have you been doing to accomplish this?"

"There is a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement. I have been working to repair it. It has a sister in Bourgon and Burkes. From there, the… well… people, if you can call them such, would be able to come in through the room of requirement. I would lead them to wherever Dumbledore is at the time. And then I would do the deed. The problem is…" His voice trailed off and he looked at the floor, pulling Hermione close to him again. "I can't do it, Hermione, I can't!"

"Shh, Draco, we can figure this out. We are the smartest students in this school. If anyone can find a way around this, it's you and I."

"… Are you sure?" Draco looked up hesitantly, shyly, and resembled a child. Hermione's heart broke looking down at the man… boy really… before her.

"Of course I'm sure, Draco. But we need to go see Dumbledore."

"Let me go see Snape then. I will get you out of class."

"Draco… if he's a Death Eater like you say he is… I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Draco thought for a moment and looked at her again. "You're probably right. Shall we just go then?"

"Yes, Dumbledore will see to it that we are excused." Hermione stood and pulled Draco up behind her before turning to leave.

"Hermione?" Draco caught the Gryffindor's wrist and turned her gently to face him. She looked him in the eyes, curiosity in the brown depths. "Thank you."

She looked startled for a second, never having heard those words come out of his mouth before. Then she smiled slowly, reaching over to embrace him. "You don't need to thank me, Draco."

"But I do." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You care when no one else does. I don't know why, but it means the world to me."

Hermione smiled. "Come on, let's go."

The two took off down the hallway, running. Draco was nervous and surprisingly, so was Hermione.

**A/N: Ok so I know it is a kind of awkward cut off but the next chapter will be pretty long as far as I am planning currently. This was the best stopping place I could come up with. Anyways, review my loves! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I struggle with writers block a lot. Anyways, enjoy and please please please review. It absolutely makes my life to hear what you think:)****  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 **

Draco and Hermione made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Standing at the bottom of the spiral staircase, Draco looked as if he was about to be ill. His face was paler than usual and if she wasn't mistaken she could see tears in his eyes.

"Draco?" she spoke softly. "Do you need a minute?"

"Mhm," Draco slid down the wall and cupped his face in his hands. Hermione slid down next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Draco, it's all going to be ok, I promise." The brunette gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm about to go against everything I have ever been taught. I am about to disgrace my family and lose them for good. How can you say it's all going to be ok?"

"I know what kind of a sacrifice this is for you, but it's worth it. We can help you, protect you. We can give you the kind of life that they can't"

"I know that. But I also know that once I do this I can't go back. I would never have thought I would be the one to betray them. This whole lifestyle has been drummed into me my whole life. I don't know what I am going to do."

"We will work it out, Draco. I know that you know you need to do this. You don't want that lifestyle, Draco. Just look at your father. Do you want that to be you in a few years?"

"No… I don't ever want to be compared to my father again. I hate him." Draco's eyes hardened. His decision was made. "Let's go in. I'm ready."

Draco stood and pulled Hermione up with him. He turned and embraced her quickly before pulling away and looking at the door. "Thank you Hermione."

"No need to thank me Draco. Let's go." She told the statue the password and started up the spiral staircase. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Hermione, good to see you! And what's this? Hello there, Draco."

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," Draco replied, clearly uncomfortable.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco took a deep breath. Mixed emotions washed over his face. Hermione noticed this and reached for his hand reassuringly. "It's ok, Draco."

Draco took a deep breath and launched into the story of his life with the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. He told Dumbledore about his orders. He told him how he was working to carry out the orders. He even told him about Snape and how he was a Death Eater. He finished with the conversation between he and Hermione in the bathroom and her promise that the Order could help him. "Please, sir, you have to help me. You have to find a way to get to my mother before… before Voldemort can get to her." Draco's voice broke at the thought of her mother at the manor with that monster. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

Hermione's heart broke for him. She reached up and wiped the tear away. He wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder, "And please, keep Hermione safe, Headmaster. She could be a risk through all of this. I don't want anything to happen to her. I could never forgive myself if something did."

"Very well, Draco. If this is really what you want, we shall put a plan into place. Is this really what you want?"

"Yes, Professor," Draco looked the headmaster in the eyes. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Very well, but I'm sorry to say we will not be able to tell you about our plans just yet. You will surely understand."

"Of course."

"Professor, where will Draco be staying? I'm sure you'll agree with me that he can't go back to the Slytherin common room tonight," Hermione cut in.

"Yes, Hermione, I agree with you. I can't go back there tonight," Draco looked nervous just thinking about it.

"Very well, Draco and Hermione, you will both be staying in the astronomy tower tonight. Hermione, I'm sure you can transfigure some furniture. I will send Professor Snape to fetch Draco's things and Professor McGonagall to get yours, Hermione."

"Thank you Professor."

"You are very welcome Hermione, Draco. Head up to the tower now, and don't stop for anything on your way there."

The two headed out of the room and up to the tower. Hermione transfigured two chairs, a lamp, a book self, two beds, and a dresser for their clothes. Hermione picked a book off of the shelf and sat down on one of the couches. Draco sat down on the edge of his bed, appearing deep in thought. A few minutes later, Professor Snape rushed up the stairs, Draco's trunks in hand.

"Professor," Draco stood. "I can explain!"

"No need, Dumbledore told me everything. This may be the best choice you have made since you were born Draco. It will not be an easy path, but you can do it. We will not be able to stay in contact. It is too dangerous for both of us." Snape looked at him sternly.

"Thank you Professor, for everything you have done for me. I will never forget it." Draco held out his hand and shook the professor's. Snape nodded curtly before turning and disappearing down the stairs. Draco picked up his trunks and unpacked some of his clothes into the dresser between the beds.

Professor McGonagall soon appeared and set Hermione's trunks quietly on the bed, not wanting to disturb the two. Neither noticed her arrival or heard her leave. Hermione was too engrossed in the book and Draco was staring out at the horizon, deep in thought.

Before either knew it, the sun was beginning to come up. Draco was stirred from his thoughts by the rays of sun hitting his face.

He looked over to Hermione, who was asleep with her head against the back of the couch. The book was lying open on her chest. She looked so peaceful. He wished very much that he could feel as peaceful as she looked.

Her eyes opened and he quickly averted his gaze.

"Good morning," she stood and stretched.

He half smiled up at her and she saw the dark bags under his eyes. "Did you sleep at all, Draco?"

"I don't think so. I couldn't stop thinking."

"About what?" Hermione walked over to her trunks and began to unpack them.

"A few different things, Snape mostly." Draco looked at her, his eyebrows knitted together. "Why would you care?"

"I have a feeling we are going to be spending a lot of time together. I reckon we should get to know each other a little bit, at least be civil."

"I suppose you're right."

"What's wrong, Draco? I can tell something is bothering you."

"It's… it's what Snape said. He meant we wouldn't be able to see each other again. OR talk at all. He has been here for me since I was young. I don't know how to feel about not being able to talk to him."

"I understand. I haven't been able to talk to my parents in a long time. Sending post is too dangerous. The owl might be followed and who knows what would happen to them then. It's hard, but I have to accept that it is for the best."

Draco looked deep in thought. He walked over to the edge of the tower and rested his hands on the banister. Hermione followed in silence. They stood side by side, gazing off at the sunrise, for quite a long time. Neither knew quite how long.

After a long time, Draco reached over and covered one of Hermione's petite hands with his own. She looked up to find him looking at her intently, remorse written all over his face.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for all of the trouble I have caused you. I hate all of the things I have said you over the years and I would give anything to be able to take them back. I don't know how you could find it in your heart to help me, but you came along when I needed someone most and I thank you for that. I am so sorry that you haven't been able to speak with your parents, that my family and their various… affiliations are the cause of that. You are quite right in assuming we need to be civil with each other. I don't know how you can bare to be around me, but it means more than you know."

"Thank you, Draco. That means a lot. Everything is in the past, alright?" She took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He smiled and pulled her to him, giving her a hug. He ran a hand through her hair while keeping the other wrapped securely around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her hear in the crook of his neck.

Both would have been content to stay like that for quite some time.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. It may seem out of character but I always believed Hermione was so compassionate that I could find it possible that she reacted like this in this situation. As for Draco, well, I think he is just desperate for someone to cling to and rely on at this point. I know I would be! Review please, love you all! :) **


End file.
